Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the general art of personal hygiene, particularly the field of foot care and, more particularly, to a portable foot inspection and care kit.
Many people suffer various foot-related ailments. These ailments range in severity from minor irritations to major dermatological problems. Most foot infections occur between the toes and/or between the toes and the front of the sole of the foot. These areas are sometimes hard to reach and it may be difficult for some people, especially elderly or overweight people, to inspect such areas. If treatment is needed, it may be difficult for such people to place sufficient amounts of medication on the affected areas.
Diabetic persons are particularly vulnerable to foot infection and the resulting foot ulcers. Because of blood circulation problems caused by their disease, diabetics must be especially diligent in caring for their feet. Many diabetics gradually lose feeling in their feet and may develop foot ulcers without even being aware of their presence until they have become infected. Early detection of these foot ulcers and other foot infections is essential to preventing a severe case of ulceration that may ultimately lead to amputation of the affected extremity. Providing all necessary tools in one convenient, portable kit would address the problems many diabetics experience as a result of not having the correct equipment, instructions, and resources concerning foot care, and thereby enhance the foot care and the overall health of diabetics and others with foot problems.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable, sanitary kit that contains tools, supplies, and medication necessary for the inspection and treatment of a human foot.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a kit for the inspection and treatment of a human foot. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention are provided by a portable foot-care accessory kit including a carrying case having a bottom surface that houses a mirror connected thereto for viewing the bottom surface of a foot. The mirror preferably has a shape substantially similar to the shape of a human foot and includes a threaded female portion connected to a perimeter thereof. A plurality of light bulbs are disposed about a perimeter of the mirror and spaced from each other. The plurality of light bulbs emit light in a substantially vertical direction upwardly from the mirror.
The accessory kit further includes an elongated mirror handle having a threaded male end portion removably attachable to the threaded female portion of the mirror and a mechanism for pivotally moving the mirror handle when same is connected to the threaded female portion so that a user can inspect the lower appendages of a foot. Advantageously, a user does not have to repeatedly bend over to view the lower portion of his/her foot.
The accessory kit further includes a plurality of compartments selectively defined within the carrying case, a plurality of bands connected to a top surface of the carrying case, and a mechanism for selectively fastening the top and bottom surfaces to each other. To assist in transporting the accessory kit, a handle having opposed end portions is connected to the exterior surface of the carrying case. A plurality of foot-care products are preferably disposed within the carrying case and maintained by the plurality of compartments and bands, respectively.